Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an exhaust-gas turbocharger.
Description of the Related Art
If the bearing housing of an exhaust-gas turbocharger of said type has a compressor-side flange or an integrated rear wall which directly adjoins the housing of the compressor, a flow of heat from the turbine side to the compressor side occurs, which leads to additional heating of the compressor, in particular at low rotational speeds/loads.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an exhaust-gas turbocharger of the type specified in the preamble of claim 1 which permits a reduction in the transfer of heat from the turbine side to the compressor side.